The Witching Hour
by Jillian K
Summary: This is the second companion piece to “Experimental”. You have to read the story to understand this. Willow and Spike interaction in Spike’s POV.


1 Title: The Witching Hour  
  
Author: Jillian K.  
  
Disclaimer: BTVS is the property of Josh Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No money will be made from this fic.  
  
Summary: This is the second companion piece to "Experimental". You have to read the story to understand this. Willow and Spike interaction in Spike's POV.  
  
The Witching Hour  
  
She had looked so beautiful tonight. All that beauty was for that merciless bastard. But she was really doing it for me.  
  
To save me because she knew that something was wrong. She knew that I was dying.  
  
Vampires don't lose consciousness without a very good reason. The blackout was merely a sign.  
  
There was a computer chip in my head. One that was put there by the Initiative to control my actions. It was the ultimate choke leash and it was choking me to death.  
  
When I escaped the lab I knew that I was more than likely forfeiting my life but my extermination had already been scheduled. I was risking nothing and would get to taste a bit of freedom before I went to my second hell.  
  
I found something more precious than freedom, I found her.  
  
And now I was to lose her.  
  
My hostess seemed to sense my growing despair. I remember Buffy telling me that she was quite an accomplished witch. My feelings were probably radiating of me in waves because her eyes held pity for me.  
  
"William, are you sure you don't want to sit?"  
  
I had been facing the door ever since she left. Like a dog waiting for its master.  
  
I nodded and made my way to a small loveseat facing the door. It was pretty comfortable and I sat gratefully. My knees had been wobbling a bit.  
  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
  
"You're welcome. Is there anything I can offer you…juice, coffee…I uhm I don't have any blood. Except for that at bottom of the frozen steak package and in…in me" she finished nervously.  
  
I decided I liked Buffy's friend. She seemed like a pretty decent human being. In the past I would have probably have drained her without a second thought but now I was dependant on her and her compassion.  
  
"No. I ate before I came but thank you for the offer"  
  
She sat across me looking relieved. Having a vamp for a guest was really pushing the envelope in hospitality.  
  
"I'm sorry I seem kinda flaky but it's just that I never had a vampire over before. In fact I don't see much of them except on TV."  
  
"S'alright. I guess you don't keep any of us as pets" I said testing the waters.  
  
She was horrified.  
  
"No, goddess no. Only the very rich can buy vampires and even if I could, I wouldn't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's wrong. It's like we went back to the 1700's and no one's noticed"  
  
I liked her even more.  
  
"So…are you okay living with Buffy? You don't mind that she is the Slayer?"  
  
The concept was completely alien to me. How could I mind Buffy? I loved her but I couldn't tell her that. So I said nothing.  
  
"Oh" she said simply. The witch could obviously read minds but what she said next surprised me even more.  
  
"I'm glad. She's been so lonely and she really deserves someone who loves her"  
  
I was floored. I'd expected everything except approval and I told her as much.  
  
"If Buffy had told me a year ago that she would be attempting a relationship with a vampire I would be getting the crow feathers for an anti-love spell right about now. But now I know that love is too precious to take for granted. And it doesn't really matter where it comes from as long as it comes"  
  
I sensed that there was someone behind those words but I was hesitant to ask.  
  
The next sentences were a soothing balm to my troubled spirit.  
  
"I know that she feels the same. It's in the way she speaks, in the way she walks. What she feels for you has overflowed all aspects of her being and you don't have to be psychic to see that"  
  
The lump in my throat would not let me speak so I just nodded half- heartedly.  
  
"But you do have a very arduous road ahead. Love is never easy but especially for you both"  
  
She was right, we had a long fight ahead even if I managed to survive whatever the chip was doing to me. After all, I was still a wanted vampire and she was the slayer sent to bring me back.  
  
"Still, it is worth it. Never lose sight of that"  
  
I felt the familiar sting of tears. It would be worth it for even if I weren't long for this world but for Buffy it could be a price too high to pay. Her world was in peril even as I sat here trying not to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy is strong. She is stronger than she thinks but doesn't know it yet. I believe that you can show her"  
  
I didn't know how to respond to those words. How could my love need a sick, helpless vampire? I needed her but she didn't need me.  
  
"That's where you are wrong. All of us need someone who mirrors who we are and shows us that we are not alone. Through that person we can truly see ourselves and become who we are meant to be"  
  
I looked up at the woman who showed me that true wisdom came from love and not experience.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome. Again. And I apologize if I got a little too deep but I think you needed to hear it"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so"  
  
"Okay so now that that's done what would you like to do? Buffy told me you like "Passions" and I have the episodes where Timmy fell down the well on tape. Interested?"  
  
I laughed out loud. Catharsis. Was there nothing Willow didn't know?  
  
We spend the next couple of hours cracking up at Timmy's antics and as I felt sleep begin to overtake me I wondered how my lady was doing but I no longer wondered what she was feeling.  
  
For I knew. Thanks to Willow.  
  
The End.  
  
I have to admit I wish this turned out a lot better but some days I'm less inspired than others. Please R/R and tell me if I should continue with these Spike POV's or I should just stick to writing as Buffy. 


End file.
